Wonderful Day in The Ghetto
by Sailormoonkickedme
Summary: Naruto is a 19 year old college student in Washington state, living in a run down apartment in a neighborhood of brick buildings and chain link fences, brown grass and stray cat fights. The best part though, besides all the weed he could smoke, is the neighbor across the alley.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: _Hey, I've been reading fanfictions since like 6th grade, however I never actually wrote my own. I'm 21 and like a grown ass lady with my own place and shit. I say that so you know I'm not some tween writing about gay sex. (A concern of mine when I often read fanfics lol) Jokes aside, I'm a newbie, not to writing as a whole but def to fanfictions. This is going to be as short as I can make it because I really just want to dip my feet in the water for this first chapter, let me know in the comments where you think I should take this, and if my writing sucks ass lol_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I probably wouldn't live in such a shit apartment lol.

**Chapter 1:**

Naruto Uzamaki looked up from his Algebra textbook in utter frustration. When coming out of his senior year of high school he knew math would be troublesome going into college, and his worries about the subject continued when he found out he would have to retake his Algebra class in order to get his associates degree. Giving up for now he got up from his double bed in his run down one bedroom apartment and sauntered into the kitchen and grabbed the, now flat, two liter of Pepsi off the counter, took off the cap, and took a big swig directly out of the bottle. Naruto looked out his kitchen window, the view left much to be desired. But he was happy to see the afternoon sun beaming onto the brick apartment building across the alley from his. It made him happy because the resident of the apartment across the alley was a very attractive man with black hair, and this particular window in his kitchen was directly adjacent to the raven haired man's living room. What a stroke of luck that the raven haired man was sitting on the couch of his very modern apartment watching what appears to be the news. "_What kind of boring ass dude just sits there and watches the news in the middle of the afternoon"_ Naruto thought to himself has he eyes ran down the the slim body of the nameless man, in his head he typically just called him "Hot ass dude next door" or when he was drunk off several beers the Hot Guys name would typically become "Sexy ass motherfucker". Naruto physically rolled his eyes at his own thoughts which had started to wander towards Hot Guys physique. He took another long sideways glance at his neighbor taking in his pale exposed arms and shoulders, and the way his black tank top hung off them. Naruto took a deep breath as the vague feeling of arousal stirred in the pit of his stomach. Huffing, he set the Pepsi bottle back down on the counter and saved himself the longing, walking out of the kitchen and back towards his room where the dreaded Algebra textbook awaited him.

Naruto walked out of his second class of the day with his friend Kiba, who was talking at top octave about the "chick" he "banged" last night at some party. Naruto tried to listen as he always did, but the lesson the professor gave today had his mind primarily occupied. Naruto and his best friend parted ways for their next class, his own of course being across campus. He didn't mind the walk too much though, the campus at his University was beautiful especially during this time of the year, the summer brought the trees to life in the state of Washington, the sun was hot but not uncomfortable as it had been in California last summer when him and Kiba took a road trip to Anaheim. Naruto's mind wandered further thinking of the obscene amount of food he and his best friend consumed on their vacation. When he finally got to his classroom there was a sign posted to the door which read "Sorry for the short notice, I will be out for the day" and something about his professor's wife being in labor. "Asshole never heard of an email or something" Naruto grumbled, pissed he had walked all the way across campus for nothing. He took his old beat up iPhone 5C out of the pocket of his basketball shorts and checked the time. He didn't start work for another three hours and this was his last class. Grumbling more obscenities he decided it would be a waste of time to take the bus all the way back to his apartment downtown, just to have to leave again so soon to go to work. Naruto made the executive decision to go somewhere on campus he had yet to visit in his year of schooling, the library.

Naruto returned to his apartment around one am, fumbling with his keys as he walked up the steps to his apartment, exhausted from the long day at work he endured. The fast food industry provided enough money for his bills, but the hours he needed to work in order to reach the poverty line were brutal. Hearing a car door slam on the street he looked over at the noise and saw his favorite Hot Guy walking around from a black Honda Civic. The lanky street lamp shone down on his black hair, showing the slight blue tinge it held. "_I am not a pussy" _Naruto thought to himself trying to stir up the confidence needed for what was about to follow. He straightened his posture a bit and cleared his thought before raising his hand up "Hey neighbor!" Naruto called in the direction of the unnamed man. Hot Guy looked up in Naruto's direction and did a little half smile. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks and other embarrassing places. "_Maybe I am a pussy"_ he figured, regardless of that thought his feet seemed to move themselves in Hot Guys direction. Standing in front of the man he's had more than enough wet dreams about to spark shame, he held out his hand to him "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm in the apartment across the alley from yours" Hot Guy grabbed Naruto's hand and gave it a single firm shake "Sasuke, and I know" His voice was just as satisfying as Naruto thought it would be, velvety smooth and deep. Now standing in front of Hot G- Sasuke, Naruto was happily surprised to realize that he was actually a few inches taller than the man. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down once, mumbling a low goodnight through the smirk on his lips. Naruto grinned "Nice to finally meet you man!" He said as the man walked away from him


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Heyo! Thank you for reading the second installment of this experimental story. :) It feels weird to be writing again and especially to be writing something that people can...see lol Everything I've ever written has never seen the light of day, and is typically super emo. Anyways, read on! Please comment some feedback! 3

This one is short, sorry I've been super busy 3

**Disclaimer: Obvi- I don't own Naruto and if I did I wouldn't live in such a shitty apartment.**

Chapter 2:

_**BAM! BAM! BAM! **_Naruto startled awake his heart in his throat _**BAM! **_Naruto rolled off his bed and hit the floor covering his head, chances are the gunshots were on the ground and not on the second floor, but the instincts took hold before logic did. After about ten seconds and no more gun shots, the blonde man got up, heart still beating out of his chest "Fucking shit" he mumbled walking over to his bedroom window that faced outwards towards the street, where he saw two things; a car full of bullet holes, and a white lady across the street looking out her window who was most likely calling the cops. Naruto rolled his eyes, drive by shootings weren't exactly common and you don't really get used to them. However this neighborhood and all it's quirks was why his rent was so cheap. Grumbling some more quiet profanities Naruto looked at the old alarm clock on his nightstand, _11:00am. _He shrugged and grabbed his bong off the bottom shelf, and the lighter next to it.

Everybody in the apartment complex that the Uzamaki boy resided parked in the back parking lot, since there was only street parking out front. This meant Naruto could take up the sidewalk working on his dirt bike. It was a beat up old thing, it had about ten years on him being a hand me down from Kiba's older cousin. But he loved the damn thing to pieces, quite literally. He didn't use it for competitive purposes but more for off roading. His favorite thing to do on sunny and warm weekends was to make the hour drive up to Ashford with his friends, and go out in the woods and take their Bikes over the uneven terrain and get drunk off cheap beers. Other than that quirk Naruto was more of a city boy.

Naruto wiped the sweat off his forehead leaving a greasy black stripe on it, setting his wrench down and sat down on the concrete looking over his shoulder at Sasuke's apartment building. To his surprise he found the man to already be outside sitting on the front porch steps. Sasuke was holding a book in his lap but clearly wasn't reading it as he was already looking at Naruto when he looked in his direction. Grinning Naruto got up and brushed his greasy hands on his basketball shorts. "Hey neighbor" He said in his raspy voice, walking in Sasuke's direction before resting his arms on the chain link fence across from the man. Sasuke smirked at him "Hey" he said coolly, dog earring the page in his book and closing it, setting it next to him. "I don't think I've ever seen you outside of your place, besides when you're coming and going" Naruto said. Sasuke shrugged and leaned back on his hands, exposing the black v-neck band shirt and black joggers he was wearing. "I like watching you work on your bike" he said in a voice so slow and velvety that Naruto almost couldn't hear him. Sasuke seemed to be a lot of opposites when compared to the blonde. From what he'd seen from his small view of the man's apartment he was much cleaner and organized. However Naruto may have pegged the man all wrong, he had assumed he was as boring in the music department as he was in the television one. But the rock band shirt proved his own theory wrong. Naruto was feeling the urge to learn more about the neighbor he had been dreaming about for so long. It was a feeling akin to meeting someone famous. You feel like you know them but you don't really, you only think you know what you've seen. However he wanted to know everything, where he worked, where you grew up, if his parents were nice or mean, how he ended up on this side of town. He wanted to know it all and the urge was not going to be satiated by small talk across the lawn. Swallowing his nervousness and fear of rejection he said something that he'd been picturing himself saying for months. "Can I take you out to get some lunch?" Sasuke seemed like he was trying to hold back a grin, masking it with that cool exterior he showed so blatantly. "Sure".

After Naruto had out away all his tools he rushed up into his apartment to get ready for what seemed to be a surprising turn of events. This thing that he had been thinking about since Sasuke moved in was finally happening, he finally got a date. He told Sasuke he definitely needed to freshen up before they left and Sasuke agreed with him. Taking a hasty shower and throwing on a pair of jeans that didn't have holes, and an orange tee shirt he shut off all the lights as he made his way through his apartment to the front door, he rummaged through the hallway closet for a few minutes before finally finding his spare helmet, if he was gonna finally take him on a date he wholeheartedly planned on showing off.

Sasuke looked beyond skeptical looking at the bike Naruto had pulled out of the basement, of which the landlord had so graciously let him use. It wasn't a dirt bike like the other one, same sort of style but with all the things needed to make it street legal, and enough room on the seat for another person. Naruto took the bus instead of the bike more often because of the rain, but today was hot and sunny. Perfect day for a show off date. "Look, I promise you I've been riding since I was 7 years old, you're gonna live" Naruto said chuckling at the raven haired man's skeptical face. Seeming more begrudging than happy Sasuke took the plain black helmet that had been extended to him. It was a helmet that covered his face, the visor on it had a colorful film over it. Sasuke slid it over his face and Naruto watched as he fumbled with the chin straps at the bottom, chuckling again Naruto came closer to him, "Let me" he said softly. Naruto's hands brushed against his neck as he clipped and tightened the straps for him, he smirked when he felt Sasuke's neck grow warmer and what he thought was a chill run through his body. Once he was done he put on his own helmet quickly and got on the bike, cutting it on and patting the seat behind him for his date to hop on. Sasuke did so, putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Grinning through his helmet Naruto gunned it, revving it loudly before he took off down the street, swerving around to avoid the potholes. This made Sasuke wrap his arms all the way around Naruto's slim waist, another win for the blonde.

Plz comment 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_Oki doki friends, I got a very well written lengthy review about my formatting, so I am going to attempt to break this up a bit more and make it more readable. Hopefully this is better 3 THANK YOU FOR READING!_

**Disclaimer: Obvi- I don't own Naruto otherwise I'd be living in a much nicer apartment**

**Chapter 3:**

The town of Tacoma has _much_ to offer in the Asian food department, which is one of the best things about living here. Being Naruto's favorite food apparently Sasukes which he found out after parking his bike and asking him what he wanted to eat. Downtown Tacoma is beautiful, old archaic brick buildings and the lazy waves that lap at the shores of the Pudget Sound, it's beautiful.

Naruto wanted to start learning everything about Sasuke, wanting nothing more than to attack him with questions he held himself back and started off easy "Did you grow up here?" Naruto asked has they made their way down the side walk

"Actually, me and my family immigrated here from Japan when I was a toddler" Sasuke said glancing up at Naruto as they walked

"Seriously? That's really cool! Do you guys ever visit? Do you speak Japanese" The blonde man asked him excitedly. Naruto couldn't help but finding that so amazing, as he himself had been born and raised in Washington State.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked "We visited a lot when I was a kid, but not so much as I got older, it gets expensive. And yes I do speak Japanese but you'll have to wait to hear that" He finished off ominously, leaving the blonde just a bit curious and confused but in a very exciting way.

They arrived at the restaurant of Naruto's choice, which was a Phở place that seemed to be more of a hole in the wall, which Naruto swore up and down was the best Phở in town. The waitress was probably the oldest, tiniest women Sasuke had ever seen, but she greeted Naruto very happily, and sat them at a booth in the back of the restaurant. Naruto sat across from his date, unable to believe that something he had fantasized about for so long was finally happening.

"Tell me about yourself Naruto" Sasuke said smiling just a bit.

Naruto grinned and started going on about college and his best friend Kiba who is "A bigger mess than I am", how he grew up in Tacoma and has always dreamed of travelling. He shut up when he realized he way over shared for the simple question Sasuke had asked and was now blushing and shutting up.

The waitress came and took their orders, two raw beef Phởs and Naruto also got a mango bubble tea while Sasuke stuck with just water.

"What about family?" Sasuke asked as the waitress walked away, watching Naruto's face seem to slightly falter from his seemingly constant happy deminer.

"Don't have any" Naruto answered shrugging, plastering his smile back on despite the sting that the common question brought to him, salt in fresh wounds.

Sasuke decided to leave it for now, storing the reaction in the back of his brain for questions for a later time.

The boys talked about school and work until the food came, Naruto finding out that Sasuke worked for a company doing web design, and that he went to EWU for schooling. They talked in between bites of food about seemingly everything, and they kept talking until the sun began to set and the food was long finished.

"Wanna go to my favorite dock?" Naruto asked him as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal, after convincing Sasuke to let him pay.

Sasuke obliged and they made there way outside and back down the downtown streets. Night time was a different type of aesthetic, the sky turning a yellow and orange sunset, and the old green street lamps illuminating the walk ways. Naruto wanted so badly to hold Sasuke's hand but for some reason that seemed almost to intimate and as badly as he wanted to rush things and fuck his date sideways, he saved it for later

Naruto had parked his bike in the parking lot that was across from his favorite dock, this was somewhere Naruto went often, when he needed to clear his mind. By the time they had walked there it was dark and the streetlamps and various light pollution lit up their path across the street and onto a dock that extended pretty far over the water. Next to them was a hotel and adjacent to that was a seafood restaurant, they walked to the end of the dock and looked over the waters of the Sound.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was leaning over the railing with his arms folded and resting on the weathered wood, the blonde smiled and found himself weirdly happy, something that didn't typically happen on normal dinner dates, although they never went this well. He found a seemingly deep connection within him and Sasuke and it was funny to him because honestly they really did just meet.

"Did you ever notice me before I introduced myself the other day?" Naruto asked him quietly, as to not disturb the peace that the beachy ambiance brought.

Sasuke looked up at him and smiled, but not the coy smile he normally put on. "I've seen you dancing in your kitchen when you were cooking"

Naruto's eyes widened and he threw his hands over his face and groaned loudly "Oh Jesus that is so embarrassing" laughing at himself.

Sasuke reached up with both his hands and pulled Naruto's arms down and out them back at his side, keeping a gentle grasp on the man's forearms. "You look amazing when you dance" he said surely.

What followed was something directly out of Naruto's fantasies.

He pulled his arms out of Sasukes grasp and put both his hands on the mans face, holding his cheeks gently with his big tanned hands. Sasuke's eyes widened but not out of fear, and Naruto felt Sasukes cheeks warm beneath his hands.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED 3**


End file.
